unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DM-Gateway
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough Act III: The Liandri Conflict Once again, you're outnumbered 2:1, so this can be a tricky mission. There are three battlegrounds connected by portals. The enemies will mainly congregate in the 'Jungle' and 'Sky-Platform' areas, and rarely venture into the 'Snowscape.' The Platform, in particular, as that is where the shield belt spawns. Several specific frags trigger chatlines... As well as dialogs: The major obstacle in this mission is Othello. He will constantly be dying and getting himself separated from you, where he will then die again and again. You can mitigate this somewhat by telling him to hold position in the snow area, where the bots rarely venture but being that he is a bot himself, he has difficulty making it there without passing the other bots and getting killed repeatedly. You can mitigate this further by telling him to cover you, and then camping in the snow area yourself. This helps quite a bit, but it is still unstable. Any deaths propel you/Othello into enemy territory and one death turns into many. The Jungle area is virtually worthless in terms of strategic value. You can spam the portal entrance with rockets and bio-goo, and it does have the stinger which can be useful, but having only mid\close range weapons when the enemy outnumbers you with long range weapons is not going to help you in the long run. The main battlefield - and the most important - is the Sky Platform. The Link Gun & Shock Rifle spawn out here, as does most of the Sniper Ammo. There is health on either end. Jumping into the fan on the far end near the health kits will propel you into the sky where you can reach the shield belt. This is a good place to tell Othello to hold position so he will camp the shield belt. If you have decent aim, you can camp here yourself and shoot any airborne bots who try to use the fan to reach you. You can also provide support to Othello should he die and attempt to return, and there is health down below as well. Ultimately though, you'll probably have to come down and fight the bots on the platform. Of all the weapons to use, the Shock\Sniper and the Stinger\Link Gun work the best since they aren't influenced at all by the change in gravity. There aren't a lot of special tricks you can use on this mission, other than to make sure you get the Shield Belt as often as possible and stay near Othello to provide cover, distract his enemies, and try to out-score the enemy. I used the shock rifle at long range for most of the mission but in retrospect it may have been easier to use the link gun to hit multiple targets on the narrow walkways and forget trying to keep distance in such a crowded area. Win this match to unlock Matrix. Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery DM-Gateway-ConceptArt.jpg DM-Gateway-PU-1.jpg DM-Gateway-PU-2.jpg DM-Gateway-PU-3.jpg DM-Gateway-PU-4.jpg Unreal Tournament 3 - Gateway 1080p !UT3-DM-Gateway-SnowBender.jpg External links and references See also